1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a movable display apparatus, a robot having the movable display apparatus, and a display method thereof, and, more particularly, to a display method of a robot having an apparatus to display an image according to a visual point of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a machine for performing motions similar to those of a human being but using an electrical or magnetic action is called a robot. Recently, with the development of sensors and controllers, robots are used in various fields. For example, there are domestic assistant robots, service robots for public places, transportation robots for a production place, operator assistant robots and so on. Such robots can provide various services to users using mobility and motion thereof. Recently, a display apparatus for providing an image service is mounted on the main body of a robot such that a user may approach the robot and receive an image service using the display apparatus of the robot. If interaction with the user is required, for example via a touch screen, the display apparatus is preferably fixed to the main body of the robot for touch efficiency. In contrast, if a display apparatus for providing an image service is fixed to the main body of the robot, the user views the image at a fixed visual point and thus the user is inconvenienced, especially when the user must view the image for a long time.
In order to solve such a problem, in the case of a display apparatus for providing an image service, a method of displaying an image according to a visual point of a user by mounting a display apparatus at an end (an end-effector) of a manipulator (a link structure, an arm, and so on) of a robot and changing the position of the display apparatus using the mobility and motion of the robot has been suggested. However, since it is difficult to accurately measure the visual point of the user, the method of adjusting a display screen according to the visual point of the user is restricted. In addition, even when the visual point of the user is changed, an image screen provided by the display apparatus is not changed. Thus, a convenient extended service cannot be provided to the user.